Back to FinAqua
by Lady Taevyn
Summary: [TinMan] D.G. deals with the aftermath of Azkadeallia's possession and forthcoming trial by seeking shelter in her childhood home.  Will be CainD.G.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Back to Fin-Aqua

Author: Lady Taevyn

Rating: PG

Summary: Just over a month after the double eclipse D.G. needs to get away.

Pairing: Cain/D.G.

Disclaimer: Concept belongs to Frank Baum; characters belong to other more talented people. I'm not worth a good god damned so don't sue.

A/N: This came to me after part 2 but I wanted to incorporate the ending (as sudden as it was) and expand on it.

"Hey Princess; what's wrong?" Cain asks coming fully into the room. D.G. doesn't know how to answer him; because it's everything and nothing. It had only been a month since the double eclipse; and D.G. knew that the people wouldn't wait forever for justice to be done. Azkadellia had done a lot of damage during her reign, and D.G. was left with the cleanup.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that. I'm no princess." She says turning to face him, her mask firmly in place. It doesn't matter; he'll see through it anyway. He's moved past her to the window allowing her to come to him now; and she does willingly. D.G. shifts just enough to feel the heat radiating off of his shirt and it strengthens her; and God knows she'll need that strength more then anything in the coming days and weeks.

"You should go away for a while before the tribunal starts. Give yourself a chance to get used to all of this." She looks up at him the question unasked in her eyes. "You haven't been to Fin-Aqua since you got here. It might be nice to visit your parents. I'll be with you of course; we wouldn't want anything to happen to the Princess so soon after she's just taken the throne." Just like that he has given her the world. She moves in front of him so she can see out the window, and takes the opportunity to lean into him fully. Cain accepts her weight (slight as it is) and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"We can leave at first light; and we'll stay as long as you want." He says into her hair. He wishes he could do more; wishes she would let him in. They stay like that for a while; each taking in silence what ever the other is willing to give. Neither one knowing quite the right words to ask for what they really want.

http://willow-fae-20. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Back to Fin-Aqua

Chapter: 2/?

A/N: Disclaimers and other such things are in part one. Feedback is Love and Puppies.

The first thing D.G. had done when they got to Fin-Aqua was to visit the gazebo. Someone had put the swing back up, but she bypassed that to stand facing the lake. She wished fleetingly for her canvases and paints; this wasn't something she was likely to forget but she wanted to have it saved for all time maybe to hang in her room.

"You should see it in the autumn; it's a pretty impressive sight." Cain said from right beside her.

"Jesus Cain; you could give a person a heart attack. I might have to get you bell, so I can hear you coming." D.G. said when her heart moved back down to her chest.

"Sorry princess; I'll be sure to stomp a little next time." He replied through a laugh. "It really is beautiful any time of year though; not just in the autumn." The breeze coming in off the lake was cooler then they thought it would be and D.G. shivered. Cain was right there wrapping an arm around her shoulders allowing her to curl into his side and soak in some of his warmth.

"I was just wishing for some paint and a canvas or two so I could paint it to take home with me." She said sliding her arm between his coat and clothing to get closer to the warmth.

"If you're cold we can…" He cut off at the shake of her head; and wrapped himself around her a little tighter.

"No, I want to watch the suns set. It's my favorite time of day because the colors are…" She pressed her nose into his chest breathing in the scent that was his alone. She didn't want this moment to end. It was too perfect. They moved to the swing where Cain had placed a folded blanket; D.G. sat while Cain unfolded it and placed it gently over her then he sat next to her and wrapped the other edge under himself creating a cocoon around them shielding them from the cool breeze. D.G. once again laid her head against his chest listening to his heart beat as his fingers played gently in her hair. He wasn't sure when exactly it had happened but D.G. had managed to insinuate herself into his life so deeply that he wasn't sure he could see a life without her. He was slowly coming to terms with the loss of his wife and son, but they had been lost to him for years so that pain was fading quickly.

"Something's on your mind; you want to talk about it." He said several minutes later, not really making it a question so she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to.

"What's going to happen to Az? You don't think they'll kill her for what the witch did, do you?" This had been troubling her for some time now. Leaving her sister's fate up to a people who only knew the evil tyrant was scary to D.G.

"I don't know what's going to happen to your sister; that's why they are having the tribunal to find out how much of the past 15 years she remembers and how much was purely the witch. I know it's going to be tough babe, but you have to be willing to stand by whatever the people want." He answered her as honestly as he could; hating that his response hurt her.

"It's not fair Cain; I just got my family back and I feel like I'm already losing them." She knew she was whining, and couldn't care less. This sucked. Cain gently wiped the tears from her cheeks as more fell to take their place. This vulnerable side wasn't one she showed many people; so it made him glad in a weird way that she trusted him enough to show it to him. He wasn't certain but he thought this was probably the first time she had really allowed herself to deal with all the emotions of this whole experience. He would take it on himself to help her through it.

"I know it's not fair; and don't worry I'm not going to feed you the 'life's not fair' line. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Whatever you need." He said quietly into her hair. She hugged him tighter comforted immensely by his words.

"It's too much Cain; I can't rule these people. I don't even know them. How can I do what's right by them when I can barely do for myself?" D.G. asked as the suns sank below the horizon.

"D.G. look at me." When he had her full attention he continued. "I'm with you every step of the way. You don't ever have to make any decisions alone; it's part of that 'whatever you need' thing. Hell, as soon as they get Glitch's brain back in his head you can make him your advisor if you want." They both laughed at this dispelling the tension. When she looked away still unsure of his words he nudged her face up and sealed their lips together; not so much in a kiss as in a declaration of promise. They were in this together from here on out.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Back to Fin-Aqua

Author: Lady Taevyn

Rating: PG

Summary: They sat close together on the swing; Wyatt's longer legs keeping the seat from moving.

Disclaimer: They belong to the Great and Powerful Blah Blah Blah.

A/N: Yes I'm finally updating this story, you should all be proud of me. If you can guess what famous person I reference at the end you get cyber-chocolate chip cookies.

On the sixth day of DG's enforced solitude a large package arrived. Wyatt watched her face light up as she took the bulky item from the courier; and before the man was even out of sight she was ripping the plain paper off. Inside the box were four medium sized canvases and more tubes of oil-based paint then DG had ever laid eyes on.

"How… when… what's…?" DG was having trouble getting the words out.

"Slow down princess. You said you wanted paints and canvases; these are from the Master of the Drawn Arts guild. He gave me his promise that what you have is the best in all of the O.Z. I figured you'd be a better judge of that then me. So there you are, now you can paint till your hearts content." DG was speechless for several long moments and when she could finally move she flung herself at Wyatt; who grabbed her around the waist and managed to keep them both on their feet.

"This is amazing Wyatt; I've only ever dreamt of having an oils set this extensive. My 'other side' parents told me they'd buy me a set when I graduated from Art school. Oh hey it'll be sunset soon, let's go out to the gazebo. This is going to be perfect." DG said in a rush after she finally let go of Wyatt. She was digging through the box getting a canvas when she noticed the easel. Of course he would have thought of that too. They sat close together on the swing, Wyatt's longer legs keeping the seat from moving. For the longest time DG didn't touch the canvas, she just sat looking at her surroundings. She didn't just want to paint the suns setting; she wanted to get the spirit of the lake and the suns. Finally she started painting. The image came together quickly; and as the deeper shades of twilight settled around them DG moved closer to Wyatt, to leach some of his warmth.

"That's a beautiful picture DG. You really caught the essence of the place." Wyatt said appreciatively. DG smiled warmly and used her magic to cast a dim light in the gazebo.

"Promise me something," at his questioning nod she continued, "If I start talking about 'happy forest critters romping around in my paintings promise me you'll shoot me?" She knew full well he would promise no such thing; in fact he would probably chalk it up to her 'other side-ness' and let it go. When they walked back to the cabin the light surrounding them was made more of their love for each other then DG's magic.


End file.
